fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Splash
Splash(スプラッシュ) is one of the main characters of Justice Pretty Cure! She is very friendly, and is very courageous. She meets and joins the others when Cure Illusion is born. She was turned into splash when gas from the experiment came to her. The cures finally found an antidote to turn fairies and monsters back to normal, with her getting her original form of Hashishita Teruko(橋下テルコ). But with some problems still need to be found, the antidote made her more younger than usual. Since she wants to help, she looks up to Mizu Funsha from the Elemental 5(エレメンタル5). Her catchphrase is WHY?!(なぜ？！) or Fight! Fight! Fight!(戦い！ 戦い！ 戦い！). Her Pretty Cure Alter Ego is Cure Sprinkle(キュア散らし). Her theme color is blue, and she represents the hero of water, Mizu Funsha(ミズファンシャ). Profile * Name: Splash / Hashishita Teruko * Species: Human / Fairy * Zodiac: Sagittarius * Blood-Type: O * Weight: 151 lbs * Height: 6"7" * Eye: '''Jade Green(Splash), Green(Teruko/Sprinkle) * '''Hair: Sky Blue(Teruko), Turquoise(Splash/Sprinkle) * Problem(s): None History Personality Appearances Splash In casual clothes, she wears a shirt and skirt connected together. She wears a white dressed shirt, that connects to the skirt. The shirt has puffy short sleeves, and a folded white collar. There is two peices, seperated from each other, of cloth that goes from the top, to the skirt. In the center of the two pieces are two buttons. To help connect the skirt to the shirt, there is a turquiose strip of ribbon around her waist. The skirt is a short turquoise skirt, that goes down to her thighs. Her hair is short hair, that goes down to her neck. With two white burets, on the same bang, to keep her hair from getting to her face. She also wears white no-shoe socks and black flats. Uniform PJ's Winter Swimwear Movie #1 As Cure Sprinkle, she wears a short dress. Her top is turquoise, with no sleeves. The collar is a jacket cut, but shaped to look like wings. On top of the collar is jacket cut piece, acting like a collar. The collar goes down to the end of her chest with a circular-shaped jewel connecting the collar together. To cover some of the shown skin, there is a piece of turquoise cloth connected to the end of the collar. The piece connects to a joker. Connected to the jewel, is a bow like ribbon, with a wing-cut at the ends of the ribbon. The rest to the top turns into a skirt with the back going down to her knees, and the front opens up to show another skirt. The other skirt is a white longn skirt, that cuts from the center, with winged-shaped ends facing opposite ways. The pact is shown on the right side of the skirt, connecting to the rest of the skirt by circular-shaped jewels. There is a piece of ribbon connected on both sides of the waist of the top. She has turquoise flats, with two pairs of socks with it. The first pair are knee-high socks, with the top ends being petal-cut. The second pair of socks are ankle-high socks with the top ends being winged-cut. She has white diamond-shaped earrings. A white mask, with the ends towards her ears, being winged-cut. She also wears flowy gloves that start from her elbows. Her hair is a turquoise high ponytail, that is more layered. With the hair, is two longer strings of hair that goes down to her thighs. At the ends of the strings are braids that are connected to a white diamond-shaped jewels to seperate the strings from the braids. But to seperate the braids to a small piece of hair, there are small white bows. Ultra Sprinkle Hyper Sprinkle Relationships * Black Power / Okakawa Sachi * Lu-chan / Lu Mi * Akuma / Koji Cure Sprinkle Cure Sprinkle is Teruko's alter ego. Her theme color is blue, and she represents the hero of water, Mizu Funsha. Her power's consists of water. She uses her Super Commune to transform using the words, "Pretty Cure, Justice Evolution!" Transformation * Cure Sprinkle * Ultra Sprinkle * Hyper Sprinkle Attack Songs Solo Duet Etymology Hashishita '(橋下) is a Japanese surname mixed with many meanings, '''Hashi '(橋) meaning "bridge", and 'Shita '(下) meaning "lower". The whole meaning being "under the bridge". '''Teruko (テルコ) is a common female Japanese name meaning "shining child". Gallery Trivia Category:Fairies Category:Pretty Cures Category:Blue Cures Category:Water using Cures Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Cure Heartly